Ethernet was originally based on the idea of computers communicating over a shared coaxial cable acting as a broadcast transmission medium. Ethernet has evolved into a complex networking technology that today underlies most LANs. The coaxial cable was replaced with point-to-point links connected by Ethernet hubs and or switches. This enabled one to reduce installation costs, increase reliability, and enable point-to-point management and troubleshooting. Ethernet has evolved to become the main network of choice for data communication.
Ethernet may be connected to devices through Category 5 (CAT5) cables. CAT5 cables comprise a twisted pair of high signal integrity cable housed within a single cable jacket. This use of balanced lines helps preserve a high signal-to-noise ratio despite interference from both external sources and other pairs (i.e., crosstalk).
Ethernet is capable to connect to devices through CAT5 cable with a span of approximately 100 meters with data rates running at 10, 100 or 1000 M-bit per second. For better margins, it is common that most devices may reach 130 meters or above. Further, the use of switches allows devices to run at full duplex mode without worrying about the collision domain which limits the total cable length and its delay of the network.
Presently, efforts are being made to expand Ethernet uses to EMI sensitive areas. These may include, but are not limited to areas such as the medical and automotive fields. However, the nature of transmit coding schemes has dictated the EMI performance. Changing the coding schemes may greatly relieve the EMI issue. However, changing the coding scheme will make it incompatible with existing devices.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a system and method to overcome the above problems. The system and method would reduce EMI issues while remaining compatible with existing Ethernet systems and devices.